Oogway
Master Oogway (born February 16 1094 A.D. age 1,014 at death) is a very old Galapagos tortoise. He's been teaching Shifu kung fu ever since Shifu was a kid. He dies of old age at the Sacred Peach Tree and is blown away by wind and pink petals in Kung Fu Panda the movie. He then returns 4 years later in spirit form the episode Ghost of Oogway in Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomness. Movies In the films, oogway had a premonition that Tai Lung would escape from prison and attack the Valley out of revenge. Oogway shared this vision with Shifu, who suddenly became fear-stricken. Oogway calmed his old student and instructed him and the others to hold a tournament in order to choose the legendary Dragon Warrior, the only one worthy to receive the power of the Dragon Scroll. A tournament for Oogway to determine the identity of the Dragon Warrior started later that day in the Palace's arena. Oogway, with Shifu at his side, watched as the Furious Five performed in front of their spectators and masters, displaying their skills individually by interacting with various weapon-wielding wooden contraptions. Once all but Tigress had performed, Oogway indicated the time for selection, sensing the Dragon Warrior nearby. However, when it seemed like Oogway was about to select Tigress, a large panda named Po landed right in front of her after having ridden a chair riddled with fireworks to get in the arena. Oogway commented on the interesting circumstances and declared the panda to be the Dragon Warrior instead, much to everyone's surprise. Although Shifu tried to intervene, Oogway replied, "There are no accidents," and carried out with his decision. That night, Oogway found Po sulking under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom and stuffing himself with the tree's peaches after being sent on a chaotic crash course through the Training Hall by the still unbelieving Shifu and receiving a bit of negative feedback from the Five, his idols. Oogway understood Po's impulse to eat when he's upset, but showed concern about the lack of faith Po showed in himself. He then encouraged Po to live for the present instead of worrying of what was and what would be. Po followed his advice the next day and survived through Shifu's strict training exercises with optimism. Later that night, Oogway was seen practicing his Tai chi chuan underneath the peach tree when Shifu informed him of Tai Lung's escape from prison, thus confirming Oogway's vision. Oogway told Shifu that he must let go of the illusion of control and instead nurture and believe in Po's abilities in order for him to stop Tai Lung, demonstrating this metaphor by planting a peach seed that Shifu pulled from one of the peaches of the tree. Shifu still displayed confusion and doubt, but Oogway reassured him one more time that he must believe, and Shifu committed to trying. Sensing his time had come, Oogway handed Shifu his staff as he ascended into the Heavens in a swirling cloud of peach blossoms. According to the third movie, he didn't die, he only retired to the spirit world. In the threequel, now residing in the Spirit Realm, Oogway hoped to that Po had grown in skill and wisdom since the last time they saw each other when the turtle sent a "message from the universe" to the panda's biological father Li Shan, which led to the two finding each other. The wise master later meditated for inner peace atop a Spirit Realm mountain only to attacked by Kai, who aimed to take Oogway's Chi and escape back to the Mortal Realm. The old friends fought, and though the two are nearly equal in skill, Oogway was ensnared and his Chi was taken, but not before telling Kai that he already set Po on the path to stop him. He was then transformed into a jade pendant worn around the yak's neck, but was never used as one of Kai's Jombies. Category:Characters Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Deceased characters Category:Geniuses Category:Males